


You're My Only Constant

by asaraanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Love Confessions, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, awkward-ness beware, depends on the person probably, maaaaybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaraanda/pseuds/asaraanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, Kageyama!" Hinata's feet met the shiny gymnasium floor and to his horror, everyone in practice had stopped moving.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Kageyama is awkward, Hinata is an idiot. What else is knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Only Constant

**Author's Note:**

> I got second-hand embarrasment while writing this, but you may not. Who knows!? Anyways, this is my first Haikyuu!! fic and I reallyyyyy hope you guys like this some-what! Thank you for stopping to give it a try in the first place! xx
> 
> (come talk to me on Tumblr, we can die over stupid sports animes!! @pinklemonadeftw)

 

Hinata didn't consider himself to be the strongest man on the court, but that didn't stop him from going all out. He would always put his heart into every practice, every warm-up, every game. There was no "calm before the storm", the storm was constant and Hinata embraced the storm that would rage in his heart like it was an old friend over for lunch. Sugawara-chan would always smile at him fondly with the kind of motherly attention that the whole team would get every now and then. Suga-chan would always say,

 

_"Don't forget to breathe."_

 

Hinata didn't consider himself to be the strongest man on the court, but he thought he was smarter than this. He thought he could control that storm and all the feelings it brought with. What he had done wasn't something easily erased. The look on Kageyama's face wasn't making him feel any better either. Hinata forgot to breathe.

 

"I-uh, um, Ka-, _huh.._ " Kageyama's toss had been perfect and Hinata had been on a roll for the whole practice. Hinata's smile had lit up the whole room and Tanaka-san had actually needed to look away for a moment. This toss, felt a little different to Hinata. He hadn't done anything different, really. He just jumped, closed his eyes, and then swung - eyes open wide now in excited anticipation. But for a moment, Hinata felt like he wasn't the only one trusting blindly.

 

_"I love you, Kageyama!"_ Hinata's feet met the shiny gymnasium floor and to his horror, everyone in practice had stopped moving. This outburst led to where Hinata was now, red faced and preparing for Kageyama to murder him. Instead of that however Kageyama had straightened up from his setter's position and was now looking at Hinata in a way that made Hinata feel like an insect under a microscope.

 

" _Oh_ , well look-y here. Mister 'King of the Court's gonna have to break a heart today." Tsukishima's voice rang out, sickly sweet, and Hinata felt his eyes widen, he quickly tried to gain control of the situation.

 

" _No_ , no! Listen, I was just- uh.. I was just excited because I've done so well today and it kind of jus-," Kageyama took three steps forward putting all space between them behind them, " _huh._ "

 

Hinata felt all the air leave his lungs in a sort of 'whoosh' momentum. Hinata's wide eyes wandered up to find Kageyama's face dusted a light pink. His eyes had some sort of weird emotion swirling around, but it was one Hinata had never seen on someone before. It almost looked like how his mother and father would look at each other some times, when they thought no one was looking. Hinata's face felt like it was on fire and the usual fire he felt swirling while playing volleyball arrived in flurry like no other.

 

"I won't break any hearts, idiot." This part directed at Tsukishima, won't break any..?

 

"Wha- _aa_?" Kageyama exhaled loudly and looked away, crossing his arms as he did.

 

"I, uh..." Kageyama frowned, "I, uh, y'know..." Behind Kageyama, Hinata could just make out Tanaka-san leaned forward, shoulders shaking in obvious amusement. Kageyama cleared his throat making Hinata blink quickly and look down at the floor in embarrasment.

 

"I love you too alright?"

 

Hinata didn't consider himself to be the strongest man on the court, but with Kageyama behind him he felt like he could fly. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was too short, wasn't it? Oh god I've messed uppppp!!! I'm sorry!!!!! I hope you liked this despite the fact I'm horrible but whatever


End file.
